Feedback
Hier könnt/sollt/dürft ihr das Feedback zum jeweils letzten Abend eintragen: Chimes at Midnight (Abenteuer um Viktor Demain) Diese Szene/Begegnung hat mit am besten gefallen Walter: Der Höhepunkt mit der Rettung der entführten Halbelfin. Wobei in dem Abenteuer eigentlich alle Szenen gut waren Ch: Die beiden "Wettlauf gegen Zeit"-Szenen (Bahnhof & Turm) waren sehr spannend umgesetzt. Mir hat auch die Erforschung des Demain-Hauses gefallen w. der WTF-Komponente Toni: '''Ich fand die Bahnhof-Szene am spannendsten. Mir gefällt es, wie Du mit Zeitdruck immer sehr viel Spannung erzeugst, da hast Du ein gutes Gefühl dafür. Diese Szene/Begegnung hat mit am schlechtesten gefallen '''Walter: Mir fällt momentan keine Szene ein, die mir nicht gefallen hat. Ch: nichts was heraussticht, Story, Stimmung, NPCs war alles gut. event. wäre es cool gewesen, wenn wir Demain vorher (voriges Abenteuer z.B.) mal kennengelernt hätten. Toni: Dass wir nach dem Silberschmied-Haus plötzlich angestanden sind war etwas antiklimatisch. Das lag aber wohl an uns Spielern. Das Highlight eines Charakters des Abenteuers für mich Ch: wohl eindeutig: Sip klettert erfolgreich einen Balken hoch ;) Toni: Das Abentuer war wohl eher eine Gruppenleistung, ein Higlight eines Charakters fällt mir nicht ein. Gesamtnote des Abends/Abenteuers Walter: 1 Ch: 1 Toni: 1 Stahlschatten (Ashs Hilferuf) Diese Szene/Begegnung hat mit am besten gefallen Walter: Die erste Begegnung mit dem rassistischen Zwerg Diese Szene/Begegnung hat mit am schlechtesten gefallen Das Highlight eines Charakters des Abenteuers für mich Gesamtnote des Abends/Abenteuers Walter: 2 The Mourning Diese Szene/Begegnung hat mit am besten gefallen Walter: Das Treffen mit dem Whistler Diese Szene/Begegnung hat mit am schlechtesten gefallen Walter: Die Probleme in der Blitzbahn am Anfang - die Szene war zwar konsequent, aber irgendwie waren da die meisten Charaktere dümmer als angemessen (ich nehme mich davon aus, für Ilmek war die Dummheit angemessen. ;) ) Das Highlight eines Charakters des Abenteuers für mich Gesamtnote des Abends/Abenteuers Walter: 2-3 Mir hätte es besser gefallen, wenn der Tag der Klage "zufällig" so gefallen wäre, wie es dramatisch passt und nicht zu einem vorher festgelegten Zeitpunkt Kampf um Erlaskar Teil 2 (Abend 17) Diese Szene/Begegnung hat mir am besten gefallen Georg: Der finale Kampf war einfach gut, sehr spannend weil knapper Ausgang. Walter: Für mich gab es keine beste Szene, es haben eigentlich alle Szenen gut gepasst. Ich fand die Mischung zwischen Kampfszenen und anderen Rollenspielszenen gut gelungen, auch die Kämpfe waren sehr abwechslugsreich. Die Szene mit Mika war gut, weil es nicht so sehr um den Kampf ging, sondern mehr darum, sie zuerst einmal zu finden und danach an der Flucht zu hindern. Der Schlusskampf war von der Dramaturgie her sehr schön. Christian: die Action-Szenen waren alle spannend Diese Szene/Begegnung hat mir am schlechtesten gefallen ''' '''Georg: War nichts dabei, was mir schlecht gefallen hat. Christian:sehr unterhaltsamer Abend, die ganze Belagerung war ihmo gut - nur ein bisserl (nanonanet) kampflastig, ein oder zwei nicht-Kampf-begegnungen mehr hätten mir auch gefallen Das Highlight eines Charakters des abends war für mich Georg: Der Dialog von Mika und Sip bei ihrem Kampf. Christian: same here ;) Gesamtnote des Abends (Schulsystem 1-5) Georg: 1 Christian:2+ Walter: 1-2 Freier Kommentar (was euch sonst noch am Herzen liegt) Kampf um Erlaskar Teil 1 (Abend 16) Diese Szene/Begegnung hat mir am besten gefallen Georg: Der erste Kampf (gegen die Wyvern). Die Stimmung hat gepasst, das Layout der Kampfplatzes war gut und das sich ausbreitende Feuer hat gehörig an den Nerven gezehrt. Auch die Illusion(?) des Hobgoblins, der die Moral der Truppen unterminiert hat, war stimmig und hat mir gut gefallen. Walter: Ja, der erste Kampf war auch aus meiner Sicht der beste, der war wirklich schön gemacht. Diese Szene/Begegnung hat mir am schlechtesten gefallen ''' '''Georg: Der zweite Kampf (der Ausfall). Vielleicht habe ich mir unter dem Katapult etwas anderes vorgestellt, aber mir kam es unglaubwürdig vor, dass eine Belagerungsmaschine in der Lage sein soll, mobile Fußsoldaten auf's Korn zu nehmen. Ich habe auch ein wenig die Dynamik vermisst, lag vielleicht auch an den fehlenden Terrainunterschieden und Konstruktionen. Der Spießrutenlauf am Ende, ob wir es rechtzeitig in die Stadt zurückschaffen, war wieder gut. Walter: Auch da kann ich zustimmen. Mich hat beim Katapult weniger gestört, dass es auf Fussoldaten schießt, sondern mehr, dass es so absurd schnell nachgeladen wird (in Kampfrunden statt in Minuten bis Stunden). Den Riesenaffen fand ich auch ein bisschen seltsam: Es passt einfach nicht zu meinem Gefühl für Realismus, wenn ein Gegner es problemlos wiederholt schafft, einen Charakter zu packen und durch die Luft zu schleudern, der Charakter das aber wiederholt überlebt (OK, Tars hat es nicht sehr überlebt, aber trotzdem) So etwas mag als einmaliger spektakulärer Effekt angemessen sein, aber wenn eine Kreatur so etwas als Routineangriff einsetzt, macht das für mich die Stimmung kaputt. Generell würde ich es beim Einsatz von Belagerungsmaschinen wesentlich passender finden, wenn diese tagelang auf die Mauern schießen und man sich irgendwann unbemerkt hinausschleicht um sie anzugreifen und sie nicht wie hier innerhalb von wenigen Minuten Mauern zertrümmern können, aber die angreifende Armee trotzdem keine angemessenenTruppen in der Nähe hat, um das Katapult zu verteidigen (wer hätte durch die Bresche in der Mauer stürmen sollen?). Das Highlight eines Charakters des abends war für mich Georg: kein wirkliches Highlight Gesamtnote des Abends (Schulsystem 1-5) Georg: 3 (Die Gesamtnoten ergeben sich bei mir übrigens ausschließlich im Vergleich mit anderen Abenden mit dir als DM.) Walter: 3 Freier Kommentar (was euch sonst noch am Herzen liegt) Georg: Ich finde, dass wir alle recht schnell und routiniert die Kämpfe abgewickelt haben. Gerade bei einem so kampflastigen Abend ist das sehr angenehm (wenn ich mich da an die 3.5 Kämpfe erinnere, kein Vergleich). Walter: Für mich hat der Abend eher die Probleme von D&D 4 gezeigt: Die Regelmechanik funktioniert hervorragend für ein taktisches Brettspiel, aber das macht für mich gleichzeitig das Charaktergefühl und den Rollenspielaspekt kaputt. Es fällt mir gerade bei solchen längeren Kämpfen sehr schwer, in der Rolle zu bleiben. Audienz bei der Winterbrecherin (Abend 15) Link zum Journal Diese Szene/Begegnung hat mir am besten gefallen Christian: Die Begnung mit der Winterbrecherin war imo toll - spannend, gut gespielt und ich habe das richtige Maß an Panik verspürt Diese Szene/Begegnung hat mir am schlechtesten gefallen Christian: der Tod des Goblin-Ranger war etwas unspektakulär - als wiederkehrender Feind hätte ihm ein bisserl mehr gutgetan, event. auch ein bischen mehr Persönlichkeit (wie zB. beim Verhör) Das Highlight eines Charakters des abends war für mich Gesamtnote des Abends (Schulsystem 1-5) Christian: 2 Walter: 1-2 Freier Kommentar (was euch sonst noch am Herzen liegt) Walter: Am besten gefallen hat mir die Begegnung mit der Winterbrecherin: Ich fand die Darstellung der Lich-Druidin sehr überzeugend. Am wenigsten gut hat mir die Ratsversammlung in Erlaskar gefallen. ''DM: Erstmal danke fürs Feedback. Frage von mir - kannst Du mir begründen was oder warum dir die Begegnung nicht gefallen hat?'' Irgendwie hat bei der Ratsversammlung die Stimmung nicht gepasst: Wir haben alle nur über taktische Möglichkeiten nachgedacht und es nicht mehr geschafft, unsere Charaktere glaubwürdig zu spielen. Wobei ich da vielleicht auch ein Problem mit meinem Charakter habe, Tars sollte bei solchen Gelegenheiten am besten gar nichts sagen, wenn ich ihn korrekt spiele. Bei solchen Szenen mit vielen NPCs die alle ähnlich wichtig sind, geht für mich auch die Individualität der NPCs verloren, dadurch werden sie irgendwie alle zu Statisten. Christian: ich glaube wir waren bei der Ratsversammlung schon etwas müde bzw. ausgepowert - da war dann nicht mehr soviel ingame Die Ränke des Feindes (Abend 14) Link zum Journal Diese Szene/Begegnung hat mir am besten gefallen Walter: Die Traumsequenz von Sip mit den drei Hexen - normalerweise mag ich reine Schilderungen ohne Interaktion nicht so sehr, aber in diesem Fall hat das nicht gestört. Christian: Mir hat die Fliterei mit der hübschen Hag gefallen, da ich ein bischen die cheesy Casanova-Seite meines Charakters ausleben konnte Diese Szene/Begegnung hat mir am schlechtesten gefallen Walter: Die erste Begegnung im Dorf an der Straße mit den Flüchtlingen und der schönen Frau. Irgendwie kam mir die Situation unnatürlich vor - das soll nicht heißen, dass die Szene an sich unglaubwürdig war, aber irgendwie hat sie für mich nicht funktioniert. Christian: fällt mir nichts konkretes ein Das Highlight eines Charakters des abends war für mich Christian: insgesamt gute Interaktion zwischen den PCs Gesamtnote des Abends (Schulsystem 1-5) Christian: 2 Freier Kommentar (was euch sonst noch am Herzen liegt) Christian: Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so von Herzen gelacht wie bei Marcos Koitus-Kommentar